Vash's Island
by Meryl Stryfe
Summary: What happens when Millie wishes the gang out into the middle of the ocean?
1. Its gettin Hot out here!

Disclaimer: I dont own Trigun or Gilligan's Island.   
Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter One: Its gettin Hot out here!  
**  
**Vash:** "OWWWW!!!!"  
  
**Millie:** "Mr. Vash Are you ok! I didn't see Meryl hit you that time. She must be..."  
  
**Meryl:** "MILLIE! I **DIDN'T** hit him that time!"  
  
**Wolfwood:** "Vash? Your such a baby. What did you do now? Stub your toe on a piece of sand!"  
  
**Vash:** "Accually.. I did stub my toe, but not on sand! Im the legendary Vash the Stam..." _slam! Vash lands on the ground with a thud.  
_  
**Meryl:** "I think we know who you are! We just want to know what you tripped on!"  
  
**Vash:** _crying_ "You're so mean to me Mer..." _Meryl hits him again, donuts circle around his head  
_  
**_Meryl:_** Rolls Vash over and picks up what he "**stubbed**" his toe on.  
  
**Millie:** "OOOOOOOOOO! It s a magic lamp!!!!"  
  
**Meryl:** "Thats ridiculous! Magic lamps in the middle of the desert..."  
  
**Wolfwood:** "Well you found me in the middle of the desert..."  
  
**Millie:** "YA! Anything is possible! Ohhh! If I could, I would wish for one of those foaty things in some nice water, that thing called and ocean on Earth! They sound great and cooler out there...and I'd wish for lots of pud..." _the lamp starts shaking and Meryl drops it on Vash's head  
_  
**Guy in the Magic Lamp:** "YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!"  
  
**POOF**  
  
**End of Chapter**  
  
**A/N:** First chapters are never the best, especially when you are laying down the story. Things will get better. R&R  
  
**Next Time on Vash's Island:**  
  
Millie has wished that the gang be sent to an ocean on a boat. But what will they do on a boat in the middle of now where with a jeanie! Will they be able to survive in the complete opposite atmosphere of their home? Will it accually be cooler out in the ocean then on Gunsmoke? Will Millie get her Pudding that she almost wished for? and what about Vash!? Wasn't he knocked out the last time we checked? So many questions...So little time. Tune in Next time for  
  
**Chapter Two: A Three Hour Tour**


	2. A Three Hour Tour

Disclaimer:I dont own Trigun or Gilligan's Island.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter Two: A Three Hour Tour****  
**  
Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale  
a tale of a fateful wish,  
that started from Millies mouth,  
on that hot day.  
That Vash was a mighty gun man,  
the man goofy and poor,  
three followers feel that day,  
On to a boat afloat ,  
a boat afloat.  
The weather started getting rough,  
the tiny ship was tossed.  
If not for the love of someone on the crew  
the puddin would be lost.  
The puddin would be lost.  
  
The ship aground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle  
with Vash,  
And Wolfwood too.  
A girl and her pudding,  
a black cat,  
the jeanie and Meryl Stryfe,  
here on Vash's Isle.  
  
So this is the tale of our castaways,  
there here for a long long time.  
They'll have to not kill eachother out here,  
And meet some weird people.  
The Insurence Girls and their Cat too  
will do their very best,  
to make the others suffer  
in their tropic island nest.  
No donuts ,no ice cream, no motorcycle,  
not a single luxury  
And Millions Knives  
he's evil as can be.  
So join us here each week my friends,  
you're sure to get a smile,  
from some odd number of stranded castaways  
here on Vash's Isle!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_A lovely beach is shown with a boat crashed and a man laying face down in the sand.  
_  
**Vash:** "Eww! A mouth full of sand. How long have I been laying here? Guys?" _Vash stands up and looks around_."OHH MY GOSH! WHERE IN THE GUNSMOKE AM I!"  
  
_Group appears behind Vash  
_  
**Millie:** "Ohh we are just on a deserted island!"  
  
**Meryl:** "**JUST** on a deserted island!"  
  
**Wolfwood:** "Well at least it is cool..."  
  
**Millie:** "And we have lots of pudding!"  
  
**Vash:** "What do you mean! How did we get here."  
  
**Meryl:** "I guess you were so lucky that you tripped on a stupid bottle that had a jeanie in it!"  
  
**Jeanie:** " I resent that. It wasn't my fault that lovely young lady wished to be in the ocean with pudding. I could have put you IN an ocean of pudding!"

**Millie:** "OHH an ocean of pudding. I wish I had thought of that. Darn..."

**Wolfwood:** "It's ok. When we get home I will fill a swimming pool full of pudding..."  
  
Meryl: _She glared at them all._ "It really doesnt matter what Millie wished for! You are suppose to warn us before you go making wishes! What kind of jeanie are you anyway!"  
  
**Vash:** "Sorry to interupt, but if you granted two wishes doesn't that mean that you have one more wish for us? I have always read about jeanies giving out three wishes..."  
  
**Jeanie:** "You just think you are all that and a bag of donuts I bet, but I am afraid that it just doesnt work like that. You see my Master has told me to only grant two wishes and I must follow his word in order  
to be set free."  
  
**Meryl:** "WELL IF YOU DON'T GRANT US ANOTHER WISH YOU MAY NOT MAKE IT BACK TO YOUR MASTER ALI..."  
  
**POOF  
  
Wolfwood:** "Good job. Now we may never get home..."  
  
**Millie:** "At least I have my pudding and all my closet friends!"  
  
_Everyone glared at Millie_  
  
**Vash:** "Well maybe we should go and find some supplies and try to make the best of what we have until we can find a way to get another wish."  
  
**Wolfwood:** "I agree. So I will stay here with Millie and you take Shorty with you!" _A smile crept across gis face  
_  
**Meryl:** "Excuss me! What do you think you are going to do! Sit on your lazy butt and eat pudding!?"  
  
**Millie:** "No silly. We are going to make out..." _Wolfwood smiled as Millie took a bit of pudding_ "...a place to put all the pudding and get things ready for when you guys return!"  
  
**Wolfwood:** _He started laughing histarically_ "Yea thats what we are gonig to do! Ofcourse! What else did you think we would be doing!"  
  
_Vash and Meryl exchanged a look and walked off into the thick jungle.  
_  
**End of Chapter**  
  
**A/N:** Wait for it...Wait for it  
  
**Next Time on Vash's Island  
**  
"They are stuck! For how long? Well No one is quite sure. Now Wolfwood is left alone with Millie to get things ready for the return of Meryl and Vash. But will they even make it back? What hidden secrets lurk deep in this jungle island and exactly who was Jeanie   
calling "Master"? Are you scared? I know I am! Stay tuned to see..." **_hears loud noises and __chanting_** "...t-to see if-f I can-n even survive! This is a dangerous job!AHHHHHHH"_**Runs away**  
_  
**chapter Three: Long and Lost**


End file.
